Hiou no Kishi
by Moonlight Miyu
Summary: Eleonor Delarose est fils d'un grand chevalier déchu. Par contre, sa vie s'effrite peu à peu et sa mère se meurt. Eleonor, renvoyé de la chevalerie, doit alors suivre un chemin dont il n'avait jamais vu...


**Hiou no Kishi :: Mysteries of a Knight : PROLOGUE**

Sur le sommet d'une montagne de feu, un combat se déroule. Le ciel rouge et dangereux faisait danser les nuages et accompagnait la pluie divine. Un grand chevalier vêtu d'une armure scintillante avec une fleur gravée sur celle-ci leva son épée. Son visage était caché par un casque. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui, écrasé sur le dur sol, et dit :

« Un chevalier doit être droit, un chevalier doit être courageux, un chevalier doit être une image de fierté pour sa patrie et sa maison... »

Ces mots, l'adolescent les avaient entendus milles fois. Embêté, il étira son bras pour reprendre son épée. Un éclair tomba et illumina son visage. Il poussa un cri de rage et s'écria :

« Assez parlé, père! Continuons! Je ne suis pas mort! »

Il se leva et se lança vers le grand valeureux, l'épée à la main. L'homme anticipa l'attaque et l'esquiva en faisant tomber l'adolescent. Il enfonça la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge et grinça :

« Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu le recherches? »

Soudain, il se réveilla en sueurs. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il toucha néanmoins sa gorge et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

Eleonor Delarose venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Séduisant, beau, il possédait des cheveux blonds magnifiques et de grands yeux bruns. Il était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de son âge. Pourtant, aucun ne voulait reconnaître sa valeur. Eleonor voulait que tous le reconnaissent, et donc agissait sans réfléchir. Tous ses maîtres le traitait comme un être impulsif, irréfléchi et profitant mal de sa connaissance inouïe à l'épée.

Aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour spécial pour Eleonor. C'était le jour de l'enroulement dans la guerre visant Prontera et Morroc! Sa maison est logée à Prontera, donc il croit que ce serait juste de défendre celle-ci et l'honneur de sa famille. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et hésita en prenant sa vieille épée. Elle était sur le point de se briser ainsi que son bouclier. Il préférait les épées à deux mains mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent malgré que son travail ne le paye pas mal... Il descendit après s'avoir habillé au complet. Il déjeuna et prépara un dîner sur un plateau. Il emporta le plateau et alla dans une vieille chambre sombre. Il le posa sur une table tandis qu'une silhouette se meuve dans l'obscurité.

- Mère, je vous ai apporté votre dîner. Je dois bientôt aller pour l'enroulement donc je ne puis rester bien longtemps.

- Eleonor...?

- Oui, mère?

La femme alluma une petite lumière. Elle était d'un teint maladif et ses longues bouclettes blondes perdaient leur éclat. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le visage de son fils et lui murmura un vœu de fortune. Il la remercia et partit. Il devait payer pour sa mère. Elle était très maladive et perdait de sa vitalité de jour en jour. Inquiet, il ne voulait pas l'affoler car depuis le décès de son père, tout a été dur pour eux.

L'adolescent coura dans la foule, bousculant de temps à autres des marchands l'incitant à regarder leur marchandise. Que dire de Prontera, cette ville animée et remplie de gens plus ou moins charmants? Les marchants abondaient et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient antipathiques qu'on les ignoraient, mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient tendance à vendre très cher les articles. Soudain, Eleonor tomba sur le sol et son épée tomba, faute d'attention. Sous quelques rires féminins, Eleonor s'aperçut que les gens marchaient sur sa vieille épée. Il la tira par la suite et s'aperçut qu'elle était fissurée. D'après les forgerons, une arme fissurée ne vaut plus rien lorsqu'elle est faite avec ce métal. Elle était probablement finie. Il était si près du but pourtant. Il se releva, l'âme à la déception, et continua son chemin en marchant plus lentement. « Ils m'en prêteront peut-être une. » se surprit-il à espérer.

Eleonor ouvrit la porte de la maison de recrutement, mais il l'ouvrit très rudement et attira l'attention sur lui. Un vieil homme dit :

- Monsieur Eleonor Delarose, nous vous attendions avec impatience. Sire Ferdinand nous a tant vanté vos aptitudes à l'épée.

- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous faire de démonstration, mon seigneur, dit le jeune chevalier en avançant dans la salle avec certitude, mais mon épée s'est brisée.

On entendit des gloussements. Eleonor chassa de son esprit l'idée de les demander en duel un par un. Il se retourna vers le vieil homme, Sire Kelpien. Sire Ferdinand, son maître actuel, le regarda avec un regard sévère. Eleonor ne le voyait pas mais sentait ce lourd regard de ce rude chevalier.

Sire Ferdinand de la maison Or avait un passé monstrueux selon quelques personnes – mais Eleonor pense qu'il était brave. Il a participé à de nombreuses guerres et a tué de nombreux innocents. Il est donc devenu maître après avoir été banni par le conseil de la Chevalerie Silvestre des guerres de Prontera. Certains affirment que ce grand colosse participe aux guerres d'autres pays. Eleonor pense depuis son enfance que Sir Ferdinand ne voit en lui qu'un outil.

- Mais, monsieur Delarose, si vous tenez réellement à abîmer encore plus la vision que nous avons sur votre famille, penser au moins à vous acheter une épée fiable, commenta Kelpien.

- Mon seigneur, je n'ai plus un rond. Ce que vous demander m'est impossible.

Les rires se firent plus agaçants, plus énervants. Eleonor rugit au fond de lui-même et prit par une impulsion, il tourna le dos à cette foule de chevaliers. Il entendit Sire Kelpien l'appeler mais les rires le faisaient tellement rager qu'il quitta sans se retourner.

On vit Sire Ferdinand sortir peut de temps après lui.

Debout, devant la tombe de son père, Eleonor s'assit. Il se trouvait dans le cimetière, là où des prêtres lui jetaient des regards indifférents. Cela faisait quelques années qu'Eleonor se rendait à cet endroit précis pour réfléchir. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien. Cette fois, pourtant, il déposa sa vieille épée fissurée. Elle ne lui servirait plus. Une vague de souvenirs le submergea soudainement.

Il se vit, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, avant la mort de son père. Il partait là-bas où il n'aurait jamais dû allé. Il entendait les dernières paroles de son père, et celles-ci étaient gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire. Quelles étaient-elles? Il peut les prononcer une autre fois...

- Eleonor?

Le jeune homme se leva sur le champ, en entendant cette voix grave et sinistre. Il regarda son maître et s'inclina respectueusement. Il lui était presque reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de ses sombres pensées.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas fait cette marque de respect devant Kelpien...

- Il ne le mérite pas. Mais vous, mon Sire, vous le méritez.

- Le vieil homme est sage, mais tu ne l'écoutes pas.

Eleonor jeta un regard de loup à son maître. Sire Ferdinand baissa soudainement les yeux, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi, et vous ne trompez personne.

- Surpris, Sire Ferdinand failli tomber. Il garda le silence un moment.

- Parlez, maître? Demanda Eleonor. De quoi s'agit-il?

- Je pense que cela te fera un choc, répondit Sire Ferdinand. Vous avez ruiné votre carrière.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Eleonor qui perdit la voix.

- Vous avez fait mauvaise impression à Sire Kelpien, et c'était votre dernière chance. Vous savez, vous aviez beaucoup moins de chances que les autres chevaliers. Vous n'êtes plus chevalier de Rubis, je suis désolé.

- Vous mentez?

Le grand chevalier se retourna par la suite. Il laissa Eleonor sans lui adresser un autre mot. Troublé au fond de lui-même, Eleonor contenait ses larmes de rage. Il était sur le point d'exploser tellement que sa frustration était importante. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, rageant. Il regarda le chevalier de dos, et silencieusement, il murmura : « Si je serais comme lui, je t'aurais déjà tué... »

Le lendemain, Eleonor se réveilla de la même façon. Par un cauchemar horrible mettant en scène son père. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il cauchemarde tant ces temps-ci à propos de lui. Il oublia ces nostalgies et se prépara à aller vagabonder.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il s'assis près d'elle et dit :

- Mère, mon épée s'est brisée et...

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas. Elle était dans un sommeil profond. Il déposa son plateau sur sa table, déposant les médicaments aussi, et partit en fermant la porte. Elle irait sûrement mieux demain. Il n'osait pas avouer aussi qu'il avait été exclu de la chevalerie Rubis.

Qu'est-ce que la chevalerie Rubis? C'est la plus basse classe de chevaliers. Les chevaliers Rubis sont habituellement sous des maîtres, comme l'était Eleonor, et sont soumis à de puissantes pressions. Ensuite vient la chevalerie Émeraude. La chevalerie Émeraude consiste à faire des missions plus avancées, plus dangereuses. Ensuite, viennent en ordre les chevaleries Saphir, Topaze, Grenat, Cristal et Sylvestre. Par contre, les chevaliers de ces Ordres peuvent tous participer aux guerres, ce qu'Eleonor n'a malheureusement pas pu faire. L'estime que ses supérieurs ont de lui est très faible. Contrairement aux armées de Morroc, on n'envoie pas ses soldats à la guerre pour mourir ni pour se racheter, mais plutôt pour faire honneur à leur nation.

Eleonor voulait absolument participer à cette guerre, parce que sa mère serait probablement fière de lui. Elle ne lui parle jamais de son père et cela ne le dérange guère. Même si le jeune homme le déteste, il reste l'homme que sa mère a aimé.

Dans le château de Prontera, deux yeux fixent inlassablement le paysage splendide qu'offre la cour royale. Vêtue de satin rose et de foulards jaunes, la jeune femme se perd dans cette vue magnifique. La porte s'entrouvrit et un homme vêtu de noir apparut. La demoiselle se tourna et tendit une oreille.

- Il est là, annonça-t-il.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle fit un signe de la main et dit :

- Part, espion, avant que mon père te voie!

Il partit sans demander son reste. La porte refermée, la demoiselle s'assit sur une chaise ornée de diamants. Elle ouvrit un carnet et inscrivit des symboles étranges, qui s'illuminèrent par la suite. Quelques murmures sortirent de ses lèvres et le temps sembla s'arrêter tellement que l'air était lourd.

Boudant de sa maussade journée, le jeune chevalier en avait presque oublié son travail. En retard, il n'a pu que travailler sans s'arrêter afin de récupérer les heures perdues. Que fait-il? Il porte et déplace de lourdes boîtes du port jusqu'aux magasins.

Après sa dure journée de labeur, il était complètement vidé de son énergie. Assis devant les marches de la boutique du vieux forgeron, il contempla les nuages gris qui entourèrent la ville pour ensuite se transformer en un orage.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se trouva égoïste, mais la pluie qui tombait sur ses épaules lui apportait prospérité. Il lâcha un lourd soupir, mais ses sens l'alertèrent alors que la foudre tomba. Il leva les yeux et une ombre se déplaçait non loin de lui, pour ensuite se poser face à face de lui. Un homme vêtu d'une cape noire veloutée le toisa du regard. Comme un réflexe personnel, Eleonor se releva, aux aguets. S'attendant à ce que d'autres personnes soient autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Impatient de nature, Eleonor reposa la question et même à l'envers. Il s'approcha de l'inconnu tout en brûlant d'agitation. Une main squelettique sortit de sa manche, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Regardant la direction auquel il pointait, il s'aperçut que c'était la forge! Une flammèche se mit à danser au bout de son doigt.

- Non, arrête! Cria Eleonor en devinant ses intentions.

L'homme vêtu d'une cape mit un incendie à la ville. Des cris d'agonies et de terreur se fit retentir. Une odeur de brûlé monta dans l'air, offrant à Eleonor des nausées. Il cria :

- Qu'avez-vous fait, démon?

- Démon? Ricana-t-il. Je suis l'Ombre, mon sire, et si je peux me le permettre...mon seigneur.

Après ces révélations, il disparut sans laisser de trace. Eleonor n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : sauver sa mère.

À chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il voyait la peur. Les centaines d'habitants de Prontera couraient dans tous les sens, et on voyait des brigands s'attaquer aux maisonnées. Redoublant de vigilance et de vitesse, Eleonor se précipita vers sa maison et vit un tableau d'horreur devant ses yeux. Ensanglantée, sa mère était remplit d'organes humains sur son corps. Des câbles étranges reliaient ses parties du corps. Lançant un cri perçant, Eleonor recula.

- N'aie pas père, mon fils... Maman vit, maman est là.

Tous ces événements firent peur à Eleonor.

- Un gentil homme est venu me secourir, je vais mourir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman va t'aider...

- Qui?

- Un ami...

Chaque souffle que sa mère faisait lui prenait incroyablement d'énergie. Sortant de ses pensées, Eleonor s'aperçut enfin de l'ampleur de la situation. L'horrible créature qu'était sa mère grimpa sur lui, lui déchirant la manche gauche. Du sang jaillit de ses plaies, laissant celui-ci s'écouler à l'extérieur... Tout en tâtant le sol de ses doigts fins, Eleonor murmura :

- Mère, que vous arrive-t-il? Je ne comprends pas...

- Nous allons pouvoir vivre heureusement si tu m'accompagnes... On reverra père! Et si nous sommes chanceux... nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité! Répondit le monstre d'une voix fanée.

Soudainement, son visage se tordit de douleur et la créature murmura des propos semblables à celui d'un débile. Eleonor mit la main sur quelque chose de dur. Il regarda et vit que c'était une épée. Sans se poser de questions, il brandit l'arme sur le visage de sa mère tout en criant de désespoir. Il venait de tuer un monstre, et non sa mère. Il se tuait à répéter cette phrase fatidique. À cet instant, la maison commençait à s'écrouler. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit, loin, loin... jusqu'à la sortie du village. Ce spectacle que lui avait offert l'Ombre l'hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il tourna le dos à son village et partit, l'épée à la main, laissant au loin les cris...

---

**J'espère que vous avez un peu aimé.. Ce n'est pas la version finale du prologue, mais je m'attaquerais au chapitre 1 bientôt. Promis T-T;**


End file.
